


Demons, An Angel, A Timelord, A Detective, And a TARDIS

by Amy Smith (orphan_account), Tardis_In_The_Vortex (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amy%20Smith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tardis_In_The_Vortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so i suck at both titles and summaries so just read and also i will post whenever i can so it wont be totally consistant and this IS my first fic so don't hate! Constructiv criticism please! And im still working on the characters voices so hopefuly I will improve!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Oi! Quit your worrying!' 

Dean wasn't sure he had heard right, a scottish accent in the middle of America? Really? What he saw was even stranger though, a blue police box-they really had those?- that he could have SWORN that wasn't there five minutes ago. Around it were three, well strange was really the only way to put it, individuals. Two men, one tall and dark haired and the other a shorter redish haired man with the barest hint of a beard. The last of the three was a rather GORGEOUS redhead. 

The dark haired man was dressed the strangest of the three, in a dress shirt, suspenders, a bowtie and- was that a tweed jacket? With elbow patches?! The girl was dressed in a short skirt, a leather looking jacket and a red top. The redish haired man was wearing one of those puffy vests and a long sleeved grey shirt. 'Sammy, are you seeing this?' 

'Oh, good. So I'm NOT loosing my mind. That box wasn't there before was it?' 

'No I don't think it was.' 

'And didn't they get rid of those, like a few decades ago?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Doctor, do you have any idea where we are? Like at all?' Rory asked 

'Somewhere in America. I think.' 

'You think?' 

'Oh, boy... here we go again!' Amy said as she rolled her eyes. 

'Yes, I did say "I think" didn't I?' 

'Both of you shut up!' Amy said, 'I think we're being watched.' 

'Amy what did you say? Sorry I was busy arguing with your husband.'


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but it needed to be updated and inhave a bit of a block. As always constructive criticism and comments are appreciated!nthis is my first work so i hope you like it!

Dean quickly motioned for Sam to be quiet.   
In a hushed whisper Sam proclaimed that he was, in fact, being quiet. 

'What did you say? Amy? Amy?' 

The tall young man in the tweed jacket asked. The red haired girl, Amy stalked over to were her husband and the other man, then yanked the boys heads closer and whispered something in their ears. 

'Do you think they're the ones who've been causing all the disturbances?' Sam asked. 

'You know, I think there is a slight chance. But they look like they just got here, and if they did arive in that box, then something very strange is going on.' 

'JESUS CHRIST CAS!' Dean jumped but somehow managed to keep his voice to a low whisper. 

'Sorry Dean.' Replied the angel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

'As Amy yanked the boys heads closer to hers she hurriedly whispered, 'I think we are being watched!' 

At that moment a man in a trenchcoat appeared by the large boulder, behind which she suspected the people who she assumed to be watching them were hiding behind. 

'Did you see that? Is that even possible?!' Rory asked, apparently noticing what Amy and the Doctor were looking at. 

The Doctors face was one of curiosity and joy. Probably becuase he thought he had found some new and amazing creature, while Amy's face was more on the cautious side. But after Rory had posed his question, the Doctor and Amy swung around to face him and their faces changed to varying degrees of disbelief. 

'You do realize that we just popped out of a box thats bigger on the inside, that just materialized out of thin air with a time and space traveling alien with two hearts, right?' 

'Well, I AM a bit new to this you know.' 

'Yes, well just so you know, nothing is impossible. It should be sometimes, but isn't.' The Doctor called to Rory. 

In a moment of slight panic Amy and Rory realized that while they had been talking, the Doctor had been walking and was now halfway to the boulder.


End file.
